Psych: The Movie
"Psych: The Movie" premiered on USA Network on December 7, 2017. This news was hinted at by Cary Elwes, who plays Pierre Despereaux in the series, in April 2017 at Comic Con. However, Cary Elwes himself did unfortunately not appear in the movie. James Roday and series creator Steve Franks wrote the script and supervised production. Plot Shawn, Gus and friends reunite for the holidays when a mystery assailant targets one of their own. Cast Returning Cast: *James Roday as Shawn Spencer *Dulé Hill as Burton "Gus" Guster *Maggie Lawson as Juliet O'Hara *Corbin Bernsen as Henry Spencer *Kirsten Nelson as Karen Vick *Timothy Omundson (limited role compared to original script, due to health issues) as Carlton Lassiter *Kurt Fuller as Woodrow Strode *Sage Brocklebank as Buzz McNab *John Cena as Ewan O'Hara *Jimmi Simpson as Mary Lightly *Mena Suvari as Allison Cowley *Ralph Macchio as Nick Conforth New Cast: *Zachary Levi as The Thin White Duke *Sam Huntington as Samuel Sloane *Jazmyn Simon as Selene *Robert LaSardo as El Proveedor *Emma Tremblay as Iris Vick *Julianna Guill as Butterfly McMillan *Carlos Jacott as Gus's Boss *Dexter Bell as Security Guard *Ashley Fliehr as Heather Rockrear *Nathan Mitchell as Black Gentleman Ninja *Mark Acheson as Beaten Criminal *Daniel Payne as EP Henchman 1 *Seth Whittaker as EP Henchman 3 *Susan Hinton as Pony in a Onesie (voice) Sad Psych News: Timothy Omundson aka Carlton "Lassie" Lassiter suffered a stroke right before filming and thus had a limited role in the movie. Scene-by-scene synopsis Shawn is wearing a disguise and looking through a bag of jewelry on a black market in the hopes of finding the engagement ring that was stolen from him after proposing to Juliet during The Break-Up. He is confronted by the market's owner El Proveedor over his suspicious appearance, but manages to escape with the bag of jewelry. He leads his pursuers into the building where Gus works, under whose desk he hides successfully. This allows Gus to direct El Proveedor and his men out of the building and away from Shawn. Shawn has still not found the ring, however. Juliet and her partner Samuel Sloane are ready to go home after a productive day of police surveillance when they see a hooded figure commit a theft. Juliet gives chase and confronts the thief, who turns out to be Iris Vick, Karen's daughter. Juliet decides not to arrest her. Samuel goes home and is there confronted by William "The Thin White Duke" McGoldrick. William has his henchpeople Heather Rockrear and Black Gentleman Ninja shoot Samuel. The next morning, Juliet visits Karen with the intention of telling her about her daughter's crime before driving to work together. When Karen moves to another room, Iris comes downstairs to explain to Juliet that she committed the theft in order to fit in with a group of bullying classmates and begs her not to tell her mother about it. Juliet concedes and assures her of her emotional support. As Juliet and Karen leave, Juliet receives the call that Samuel has been admitted to the hospital in a coma. El Proveedor is interrogating a man whom he suspects is connected to Shawn, but isn't getting anywhere. One of his henchmen comes in and tells him that he found a label with Gus's name on the inside of the fake beard that Shawn lost during the chase. El Proveedor orders his men to find Gus immediately. Shawn is inside the new Psych office when Gus enters. The two make plans to visit the planetarium later that day before Shawn tells Gus that Samuel is in the hospital and that they need to visit him. Shawn and Gus go to the hospital and enter Samuel's room. Karen is informing her officers about Samuel's stolen dongle, a device that gives its user full access to the San Francisco Police Department database. Shawn and Gus offer to help find the culprits, but are kicked out by a frustrated Juliet for their disrespectful behavior during the briefing. Shawn and Gus exit the hospital and are beckoned over by Nick Conforth, their instructor during their short spell at the police academy in We'd Like to Thank the Academy. He tells them that he's afraid Juliet is hiding something, as Samuel had been receiving several calls from a disposable phone number detailing 'the crimes of Juliet' and was shot shortly after locating the signal. Shawn and Gus promise to investigate. Shawn and Gus are walking in a nearby forest and find the cell tower the signal originates from. They find out that the only building in its vicinity is a mental hospital and decide to make their way over there. Shawn and Gus arrive at the hospital and discover it closed two years ago. They enter and stumble upon a room containing computer equipment with Samuel's dongle plugged into the system. The screens are full of classified police documents, and one of them contains a picture that indicates someone has been spying on Juliet. Shawn and Gus are worried that she might be the criminals' next victim, especially when they come across a document titled 'The Crimes of Juliet O'Hara'. Suddenly, they are startled by the sound of a door opening. William and his henchpeople walk into the computer room and sense something is amiss. William orders his underlings to do a perimeter check, but Shawn and Gus manage to escape unseen. William reunites with his underlings and they show him that they've been compromised. He tells them that they will now need to speed things up a little. Karen is in bed when she hears a sound indicating burglary. She goes to investigate and is surprised to find Shawn and Gus waiting for her in the garage, but agrees to go with them to the mental hospital. Shawn and Gus take Karen to the mental hospital but discover that the computer room has been cleared. They are about to investigate further when they encounter Juliet, who saw their car and decided to follow it. She tells Shawn and Gus that she doesn't want them to meddle in her affairs and orders them to leave. Shawn and Gus go to the planetarium. Gus is immediately smitten by fellow space enthusiast Selene and plans to make her his. However, she makes the first move and invites him up to the telescopes. More officers have joined Karen and Juliet but Juliet tells Karen that she is the only one who can fix this mess and tries to convince her to let her handle it on her own. Karen concedes. Gus and Selene are having a good time together until they get into a fight. Selene then suddenly kisses Gus passionately and he reciprocates before storming out of the planetarium in a huff. Juliet is back at the hospital to visit Samuel, only to discover that he has been murdered. She doesn't see Heather Rockrear get into the elevator behind her. The next morning, Juliet, Shawn and Gus are in the morgue to find out from coroner Butterfly McMillan and her new assistant Woody how Samuel was murdered. Selene suddenly enters and tries to convince Gus that they are meant for each other, but he is hesitant. Butterfly unexpectedly finds Samuel's dongle in his stomach. They plug it into the computer and discover that the only file that has not been completely erased by the acid is 'The Crimes of Juliet O'Hara'. Shawn and Gus walk back into the Psych office, where El Proveedor and his henchmen lie in wait. Shawn explains why he stole the bag of jewelry but El Proveedor orders his henchmen to kill the duo regardless. Shawn quickly intervenes and tells him of his 'psychic' powers. El Proveedor orders him to predict his future through a deck of tarot cards and Shawn makes three random predictions. El Proveedor promises not to kill them now but also assures them that he will be back with a vengeance if Shawn's predictions do not come true. Shawn and Gus go to Juliet's to help with her investigation. Juliet admits that for each of the cases mentioned in 'The Crimes of Juliet O'Hara', she did not strictly follow police protocol and skipped some steps to get the culprits behind bars sooner, all of whom were hoping to get off on a technicality. However, she is struggling to find out which one of them would have the most reason for revenge. Using his hyperobservancy skills, Shawn is quickly able to deduce that this must be William, who during his time as a criminal informant provided the police with crucial information on all of the culprits yet was still put away by Juliet. Shawn recalls the picture he saw during his first visit to the mental hospital and now realizes that it must have been taken from the building across the street. Just as they look out to it, William moves into view. He notices them and all four rush downstairs. Juliet confronts William with her gun drawn and he runs back inside. Shawn, Gus and Juliet give chase and think they have him cornered, but he escapes by triggering a big metal door to fall down. Henry arrives at Juliet's apartment and announces that he has come to help. Juliet is frustrated that he showed up without consulting with her and leaves the room in exasperation. Shawn follows Juliet and turns a listening ear. He tells her he will not let her deal with this situation on her own and assures her that he will be by her side no matter what. Juliet goes outside for some fresh air and face-times Lassiter to receive further emotional support. The whole house is fast asleep. There is a sound in the kitchen and Shawn wakes with a start. He goes downstairs and finds Mary, whom Shawn is sure had been killed by Mr. Yin during Mr. Yin Presents.... Shawn is confused and realizes he's dreaming once he sees a talking Pony in a Onesie. Shawn expresses his concerns about not being able to find the ring to Mary, who tells him not to worry about it and breaks into Allison Road by Gin Blossoms. Shawn joins in but is then rudely awoken by Henry. Iris is feeling more confident after her talk with Juliet and stands up to the bullies' ring leader over the phone on her way to school. She hangs up delighted but is then kidnapped by William. Karen, Juliet, Shawn, Gus, Henry and Woody meet William on a dock and he takes them to the prison of Alcatraz, which is undergoing restoration. William is about to reveal that he is actually working for Juliet's old enemy Allison Cowley when Allison makes her entrance by shooting him. Allison tells the group that she has wanted a rematch against Juliet ever since she was arrested by her during Yang 3 in 2D and explains that she recruited William as a pawn once she found out he was plotting his own revenge against Juliet. She points out to Karen that her daughter is somewhere in the building and that there are explosives involved. Karen runs off in search of Iris and Allison announces that their showdown has officially begun, with her henchpeople Heather Rockrear and Black Gentleman Ninja having been instructed to take care of the four men in the party. Shawn and Gus are confronted by Black Gentleman Ninja, who impresses them with his rapier skills. Juliet is looking for Iris when she is taunted by Allison. The two start fighting. Henry and Woody are attacked by Heather Rockrear, who unleashes an array of wrestling moves on them. Karen's search has paid off and she has almost reached Iris. Black Gentleman Ninja is still wowing Shawn and Gus with his blade mastery. Karen finds Iris but realizes she will need a key to free her. Gus tells Shawn that he regrets not getting together with Selene when he had the chance, and Shawn echoes his regret by saying he should not have allowed a lost engagement ring to prevent him from marrying Juliet. Black Gentleman Ninja is done showboating and interrupts the conversation with a menacing swipe of his sword, upon which Shawn and Gus run for their lives. Juliet and Allison are still fighting, and the latter appears to have the upper hand. Henry and Woody have taken quite a beating but Henry still manages to incapacitate Heather Rockrear by catching one of her legs with his scarf. Karen helps the two finish her off but quickly resumes her search for the key. Allison is about to kill Juliet but Juliet manages to distract and then overwhelm her. Karen bursts in and grabs the key off an unconscious Allison. Shawn and Gus are still running away from Black Gentleman Ninja when he approaches them from the other side of the corridor while keeping a piano wire to Henry's throat. Shawn whispers to Gus to sneak up behind Black Gentleman Ninja and get down on all fours to form a tripping hazard. Karen is about to unlock Iris's cell when Juliet reminds her of the explosives, which are wired to the lock. Gus gets into position and Shawn communicates the plan to Henry in cryptic terms. Henry understands and plays his part. He manages to get free, but Black Gentleman Ninja is too clever to trip over Gus and is not incapacitated. However, he has no choice but to surrender once Woody arrives holding a shotgun. Karen and Juliet are struggling with the explosives and time is running out. Iris manages to free her hands and pull the tape off her mouth and tells them that the code to dismantle the bomb is the date Juliet arrested Allison. Juliet remembers that day very well and quickly enters the code. Karen can finally insert the key and frees Iris. Back on shore, Gus is immediately accosted by Selene. He agrees to a relationship and they kiss. El Proveedor approaches the group and explains that all of Shawn's predictions actually came true. A series of flashbacks then shows that Shawn had enlisted the help of Buzz to guarantee their accuracy. In return, El Proveedor has hunted down Shawn's engagement ring and now offers his services as an ordained marriage officiant. Shawn and Juliet accept and are joined in matrimony on the spot. Shawn and Gus are at the Psych office and about to leave for the honeymoon when Ewan bursts in to congratulate Shawn. He explains he is in a bit of a tight spot and that they need to leave. They run out through the backdoor just as a military team bursts in, heading for their next adventure. News and Media Teasers News *‘Psych’ Reunion: Cast Reuniting for Holiday Movie on USA Network in December, Variety (published May 8, 2017)